The invention relates to a suspension device for the wheel of a vehicle, comprising a shock absorber mounted between the hub carrier of the wheel and the body of the vehicle, and a coil spring mounted between a lower spring plate secured to the cylinder of the shock absorber and an upper spring plate mounted secured to the rod of the shock absorber.
In known devices of this kind, in particular, suspensions of the MacPherson type, a thrust ball bearing is mounted between the upper spring plate and the vehicle suspension tower. This thrust ball bearing exhibits, when the steering is turned, a threshold resistance to slip which makes the steering undesirably stiff.